A technique has been developed in which an action such as gesture input performed on a space by a user is imaged by a camera, a generated captured image is analyzed, and thus the user's input operation on an information processing apparatus is recognized. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a menu screen is displayed on the palm or the menu screen is changed according to a gesture of the palm of a user (for example, a gesture of opening the palm).
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of performing input by using a virtual keyboard displayed on a head mounted display. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which the virtual keyboard is fixed to an object on a real space, and thus a position of the virtual keyboard is not changed even if the head of a person wearing the head mounted display is moved.